


Am I a Mr Bingley or A Mr Darcy?

by SamanthaB



Series: Marauders/Wolfstar One Shot Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaB/pseuds/SamanthaB
Summary: In which Sirius has an existencial crisis





	Am I a Mr Bingley or A Mr Darcy?

With an essay to deliver on the following Monday to one of the most exigent professors in the school, Remus Lupin could be found, naturally, in the library, sharing a table with Lily Evans. Both students liked to study together so they could help each other when needed and therefore finish their work faster than if they did it each one alone.

Remus and Lily always occupied a bigger table so they could spread out, in front of them, the books required for their essays. Lily had left a few minutes back to go find a book herself so when the chair beside his was pulled back and someone sat, Remus didn’t look up. However, the words that were then uttered earned his attention. One for their content, and two for that was no girl’s voice. “Am I a Mr Bingley or a Mr Darcy?”

Remus blinked a couple of times to make sure he was indeed seeing his friend in front of him. “Excuse me?” He whispered back.

“You left this on your bed and I was bored.” Said Sirius as he threw Remus’ copy of _Pride and Prejudice_onto the table. “I figured it was a muggle book from the unmoving cover and lack of magical subject within but it was interesting enough to catch my attention.” Sirius continued, keeping his voice low as he didn’t want to be thrown out of the library.

Remus grabbed the book and ran through the pages quickly. “Did you read it all?” Remus asked and glanced up at Sirius only to catch him nodding.

“Anyway. Am I a Mr Bingley or a Mr Darcy?” He asked again.

Remus huffed out a small chuckle. “I don’t know.” That sounded like such a silly question.

“You don’t know?” Sirius frowned. “Am I not agreeable? And amiable?”

“When you want to be you’re quite the joyful and nice kind.” Remus replied.

“Then I am a Mr Bingley!” Sirius grinned.

Remus shook his head. “There’s more to one’s personality than being a Mr Darcy or a Mr Bingley.” Said Remus. “In the world, you have Mr Bingleys and Mr Darcys, but you also have Mr Collinses and Mr Hursts and Whickhams and…” He paused. “Hell, you even have a lot of Mrs Bennets.”

“Don’t you mean Mr Bennet?” Sirius asked.

“I meant what I said.”

Sirius went pensive then and completely ignored as Lily approached with a big book in her hands, forcing her to take the chair on the other side of Remus’. Remus helped her with the book and handed her quill and parchment back to her so she could resume her work. “Wait.” Sirius broke his thoughtful trance. “You don’t think I’m a Mr Collins, do you?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “No! Mr Collins is an annoying kiss ass. You are not good at that.”

Sirius looked a bit relieved until Lily interjected. “Although you _are_ good at kissing Professor McGonagall’s ass.” She said promptly.

“Minnie’s different.” Sirius waved it off. “She’s worth praising. Besides in the future I am going to be her second husband so I must get on her good side right away.” He said the last part with a serious face but everyone at the table knew he was being playful.

“What happened to the first?” asked Remus and only received a wink and a grin in return.

Sirius then grabbed Remus’ arm and shook him a bit. “Am I a Mr Bingley or a Mr Darcy?”

Remus huffed. “What about me, am I a Mr Bingley or a Mr Darcy?” He asked instead, trying to mimic Sirius’ voice but in a more annoying way.

“You’re Mr Darcy, of course. He’s the most interesting man in the book, and although proud he is the most agreeable and very intelligent too.” Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing he had ever clarified to anyone. And although Remus didn’t fully agree with him, as he didn’t see himself sharing some of the character’s traits he conceded. “Then you’re Elizabeth! What’s the big question?!” Remus said, rolling his eyes and turned forward so he could resume his work. Remus was so focused on finishing his essay, at last, that he never realised what he had implied in his words, he did not realise what he was confessing to Sirius either. He just turned his attention back to his work.

In doing so he missed the purest and rarest sight of all for a gentle blush spread across Sirius’ cheeks. Sirius looked down at his own lap with a dopey grin and got up after a few moments. “I’m Elizabeth.” He said to himself and practically skipped out of the library.


End file.
